Foreboding Hotel
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Having no choice, Lexy and Olivia have to stay the night at an unsought hotel with Yugi and the gang. But little do they know this is no ordinary hotel and NOT the place for humans. Will they be able to escape or be doomed to become sex slaves? Rated M for smut, lemons, rape, and blood. Includes: vampires and witty phantom (akatsuki at the end)
1. Enjoy your stay, while you can

**Also, yes I did post but then deleted this story since I didn't think I'd finish it, but NOW I have an ****inspiration.**

**Review and let me know what you think :3**

* * *

It was a complete downpour, the rain just came pummeling down and to make things worse…the car broke down.

"AGHHH! What now?" Tristan and Joey bickered like no tomorrow at Duke, going through all the possibilities why his car would do this.

Yugi tried to calm them down until Tea' pointed, "Hey, there's a hotel so let's see if we can use their phone."

Olivia cocked a brow at the eerie building in the distance, not liking the looks of it at all.

Why is there a hotel way out here in the middle of nowhere? Yugi smiled, "Great idea Tea' and if we don't have any luck we can room there."

Apparently Olivia and her close friend Lexy were the only ones who didn't like this idea, but no one else objected so they had no choice but to grab their stuff and run to the spooky building with the others, knocking on the large door knocker before going in.

The woman sniffed from the water dripping from her hair, watching Joey ring the bell rapidly. "HEY! Is anyone here?" Yugi tried to shush him, saying that there might be others trying to get some sleep. It _was_ ten o'clock.

"May I help you?"

They all jumped as a man appeared out of nowhere behind the counter, smirking at us. He sent chills up Olivia's spine and seemed to be eyeing her like a fresh piece of meat.

Lexy noticed it as well and frowned, pulling her friend closer. "Um, our car broke down and need use of a telephone sir."

The man pouted slightly, "I apologize but our phones have been disconnected due to the storm...My word, you poor souls are soaked to the bone."

He fetched some white fluffy towels and sat them on the counter. "Please dry yourselves."

Olivia was just beyond freaked by this man alone and muttered, "I'm gone."

* * *

She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door when someone pulled her back by the shoulders; whipping her head around to look up at the man.

The innkeeper smiled too sweetly down at Olivia, gripping her shoulders after putting a towel around them. "Surely you're not leaving miss? You'll catch your death out there."

Flinching she mumbled, "I'll take my chances."

Right when she had the door open he shut it, walking her back the other way still hanging on to her, "I insist you…..and your friends stay the night. It wouldn't be good hospitality if I didn't assist, but don't worry, I won't charge you any rent considering the circumstances."

Everyone seemed to be pleased with the offer except for Olivia and Lexy; neither of them trusted this guy or this place at all. How could they not be creeped out?

The inn keeper grabbed the sign-in book and replaced it with another with that same damn smile. "If you'll just sign your names here please."

Olivia narrowed her eyes as did Lexy, "What was wrong with the other check-in book?" "Nothing, this is the one you lot need to sign." "Why do we need to sign if we're not paying quests?" "Just sign here." "I'm not signing." "You have to miss." "No I don't, I rather stay outside in the rain."

Tea' nudged the woman with a scowled muttering, "You're being rude Olivia!"

The inn keeper chuckled, "It's quite alright for your friend to be wary but no worries. This is simply the guestbook for anyone who isn't paying and isn't from _here_."

"You see, he had a very good reason." She still wasn't happy about it but didn't say anything. Admitting defeat the innkeeper sighed, "You can sign later but for now, let me show you to your rooms."

Lexy was the only other one not to sign thankfully and muttered to her friend, "Is it just me or is this guy acting strangely?" "No it's not just you, I totally agree."

As he fetched a ring of keys a bunch of hooded figures came around the corner, all walking slowly and we couldn't even see their faces.

* * *

Lexy froze when one inhaled her neck, smirking at her from behind the hood. "Uh, can I help you?" "You smell nice."

Going pale she shuffled over to her friend, who had the same issue with another. "Never thought this type would come here willingly."

Lexy and Olivia exchanged glances when the innkeeper shooed them away. He picked up only the woman's bags and gestured, "Follow me."

The brunette gave her friend a confused look but she just shrugged, not having a clue why he did that either.

We all followed him up the flight of stairs, showing them to their rooms. Tristen and Duke got the first room, then Joey and Yugi got the other.

"Here you go ladies." Tea went in followed by Lexy but when Olivia tried he stopped her. "Not you miss; you get to have a room all to yourself."

She scowled, "Why?" "It's against regulations for more than two to a room." "That bed can hold all three of us!"

He ignored the woman and shut the door, leading her away to the next room despite her protests. "This'll be your room and I'll be back up with some dry garments for you."

She scooted away from him mumbling, "Thanks…..I guess." "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

She grumbled, "Don't worry, I _won't_." He just smiled and left, leaving her all alone and hastily locking the door.

Normally she wouldn't mind having a room all to herself but, this place was scary! _Why did I have to be roomed alone?_

Sighing with a shrug she murmured, "Oh well, if I'm stuck here I need a warm bath."

Olivia had to admit, this place was high class with all its luxury; huge bedroom, bed, bathroom, and plenty of products too.

Relaxing in the soothing warm water with a heavy sigh, she heard a small noise not even a minute later.

* * *

She peeked around the curtain...and there stood the innkeeper, "WHAT THE HELL!?" He just smiled, "No need to shout my dear, I just brought your garments and a clean towel for you."

Covering herself behind the curtain she stuttered, "Bu…but…. how did you get in here?" "The front door, don't worry I knocked first."

She shook her head frantically, "I locked the door so you couldn't have!"

He tilted his head, "It wasn't locked, you're mistaken miss." She glared at him, "Get out!" "Do you not like my company my dear?"

Biting her lip nervously she mumbled, "In case you haven't noticed I'm taking a bath damn it!"

He chuckled and proceeded out the door, "So that's why you're miffed, understandable. I'll leave you be. Good night."

She noticed a faint evil smirk creep upon his lips and shuddered. "He reminds me of someone but I just can't place who."

Once she was through and slipped on the very nice silk nightgown he had brought her, she ran to the door and stared at it.

It wasn't locked! _I hooked the chain and everything once I got in here so how?_

Shaking it off the woman just shuffled to the bed and crawled under the covers with a murmur, "I'm not going to get any sleep."

**TBC:**


	2. Eerie Guests

*Lexy was tired of hearing Tea' talk about Yami Yugi and how much she had a crush on him and her being too shy to tell him. It drove the feisty brunette crazy so she left with a mumble. "I need to ask Olivia a question be right back."

Practically running to her room she knocked, tapping her foot impatiently when she didn't come, so knocked harder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jumping around she gapped up at the hooded figure from earlier. The teen however wasn't scared and snapped, "Wouldn't do what?"

He tilted his head and said politely, "I'm just suggesting for you to not knock so loudly. You'll disturb the sleeping quests." Softening up her temper she muttered, "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

The man pulled back his hood and the poor teen was flabbergasted when she saw his face. He was handsome! Nicely trimmed short auburn hair, fair milky white skin, and lovely jade colored eyes to match.

Grinning he asked, "What's the matter? Is there something on my face?" "Na…N..No. I just pictured you ugly that's all."

The man stifled a laugh and nodded, "It's the hood I knew it, it has that effect of lots of individuals."

The teen tried to control her hormone level and tapped on her friend's door again, but this time she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

For some odd reason she didn't move and just let the smooth hand pull back her brown hair to expose her neck.

He murmured softly into her ear, "You do smell so divinely. What is your blood type if you don't mind my asking?"

That snapped the teen out of her stupor and growled, "That's none of your fucking business!"

* * *

Right on cue Olivia opened the door but Lexy pushed past her and slammed the door in the his face.

"What a fucking jerk and why the hell didn't you answer the door?"

Poor Olivia just stood there in the dark with her mouth hanging open, but Lexy hastily explained the details before eyeing the woman up and down. "What?"

Those chocolate brown orbs suddenly became glazed over and she murmured, "What's with the low-cut gown?"

"Uh, that's what the innkeeper gave me to change in. Looks like you got one too, expect it's longer than mine…stop that!"

Lexy smirked innocently, "What?" "Stop looking at me like you're going to rape me. I've already had enough of that from the innkeeper."

The teen frowned and cracked her knuckles, "If he tries anything with you I'll beat the hell out of him and tear his balls off!"

Her friend backed up from the teen's fury and tried to calm her down, "No need to go overboard Lexy, just what are you doing here?"

"I got tired of hearing about Tea's crush and wanted to sleep with you." "Oh, so you came in here to have sex?" "…..Uh…I wish."

Her friend giggled, "Well, I'm not in the mood so you'll just have to settle for sharing my bed. I'm too scared to have a fling."

The teen huffed, "Not fair!"

* * *

A sudden knock came at the door and Lexy warily answered it, regretting it the moment she opened it.

There stood the innkeeper with a frown.

"I thought I heard your voice, now miss, follow me back to your room."

Lexy crossed her arms and didn't budge, "Why? You did say only two to a room right?" "Correct." "Then what's the problem? It's just me and her, that's two!"

The man's lips curled into a sly smile and replied, "Be that as it may, I've already charted the occupants in each room. If you were found in a room other than the one I assigned you, it would be against protocols."

"I don't care it's not…hey!" The man twirled the teen out the door with a firm grip on her arm, leading the grumbling Lexy back to her room.

Unfortunately, Tea' came to the door and listened to the innkeepers explanation and actually agreed with him, scolding the teen as she pulled her in and shut the door.

The man sighed with relief and turned to see the woman standing there, having followed them both, and eyed her up and down before pushing her back to her room.

"Back to bed Miss Olivia, we don't want anyone to see you in your nightgown now would we?"

She tried to protest but he practically just shoves her back into the room with a smile, leaving her all alone again.

"Bastard…..but how did he know my name? Unless he heard Tea' say it earlier…..weird."

**TBC: More ominous things in next chapter**


	3. Break for Nonexistent Freedom

Olivia couldn't sleep to save her life, sure only thirty minutes had passed, but that's beside the point. Frustrated to no end she crawled out of bed and left the room, only to bump into the equally annoyed teen.

"Olivia? What are you doing up?" "Shhh, keep your voice down. We don't want that innkeeper to find us again."

"Oh yeah sorry, but hey, do you know where Tea' is?" "Huh? She's not in your room?"

Lexy bit her lip and shrugged, "I left the room a few minutes ago to grab a bite to eat in the kitchen, but when I came back she was gone. I didn't see her anywhere."

The woman grew nervous, "Maybe she went into Yugi's room?" The teen thought about it, "Maybe, but let's go and check just in case."

Tiptoeing down the dark and eerie hallway, the girls checked to see if the door was locked instead of knocking and signaling the innkeeper someone was up.

To their complete surprise, it wasn't locked at all. Gulping, Lexy peeked her head around the corner before turning on the lights. They both had to stifle their cries of shock from the room's state.

The entire room was in shambles. "What happened here? It looks like a struggle took place!" "Looks more like a fucking murder to me except no blood. Surely we would've heard it going on!"

Olivia shuffled around the bed and murmured, "Maybe the walls are soundproof?" "That's a good guess but it doesn't explain the innkeeper's or cloaked guy's actions. They were so worried we would wake someone up."

"True but, I just have a bad feeling we're in danger now. Let's go check on Duke and Tristan." "Right!" Quietly going to the next room, they found the exact same thing in there.

"Oh no, they're gone too!"

* * *

"Calm down Olivia, all we need to do is….." "Shh, you hear that?" "Fuck!" Hastily turning the lights off they quietly stood next to the cracked door, peeking out into the hallway as the footsteps grew louder.

Holding their breaths for fear it would be heard, they saw Joey casually coming to the top step, going right past the door with a blank expression.

Lexy took the initiative to exit the room with her friend in tow, following the male teen at a safe distance to see where he was going.

He finally stopped at the very end of the corridor in front of a door to the left, which opened up slowly with a creek. The light from the room shined on him and a female's voice was heard, "You must be my human, please come in."

Nodding he murmured, "Yes mistress," before going inside and the door shutting behind him, the light no longer shining into the darkness.

Olivia shuddered from both the chilling air and that disturbing strange scene.

Lexy did as well muttering, "Her human? What the fuck is going on in this hellhole?" "I don't even want to know but, what was wrong with him. It was like he was in a trance."

"I know but…uh-oh….hide!" Dragging the woman to darkest corner of the hallway, which was right next to the door Joey just entered, they saw the others heading their way.

The teen whispered, "There they are but, what are they doing?" "I…I don't know." They were all in the same hypnotic state, all standing at different doors before someone or something let them inside.

"It's the same with Joey? They're under a spell!" Lexy groaned and wanted to tear her hair out, "This is fucking insane! What are we going to do?"

A portentous voice broke them of their thoughts, "My, looks like two naughty guests just can't sleep tonight."

* * *

Olivia and Lexy froze on the spot and robotic-like turned to see the innkeeper frowning at them. "May I ask why you two are out of your rooms again?"

"I…I just couldn't sleep." "Me neither so we just thought we'd get some fresh air."

He arched a brow disbelievingly, "I see, well I apologize but I'm not having that at this hour. You leave me no choice but to use force."

The man shuffled over to a velvet tapestry and gently pulls on the small tassel. Without warning, thunderous footsteps came towards them, making the ground shake like an earthquake as these two gigantic men appeared behind the man, almost out of nowhere just like the innkeeper himself.

Lexy stood her ground and glared daggers at them. Her actions made the innkeeper chuckle in amusement, "Silly girl, you can't do anything to harm my guards." "Cut the crap! What the hell did you do to the others?"

He just smirked, "Whatever do you mean?" "They were fucking hypnotized or something so don't play innocent!"

Chuckling again he murmured, "Very well, they were indeed under a spell but of their own accord." Olivia furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?"

"Something called reading the fine print my dear. They sealed their fate without even realizing it the moment they signed the contract, doomed to be mindless slaves to our kind."

Lexy snarled through gritted teeth, "You fucking bastard! No wonder you were so persistent about us signing that guestbook!"

Sneering he muttered, "Correct, unfortunately you two listened to your instincts and didn't, but no matter, you can't escape. You are to stay here for all eternity. Guards, escort these two to their rooms."

"RUN!" Lexy and Olivia darted around them, the woman ducking a large hand as the teen side kicked a brute with a battle cry.

Terrified out of their wits, they ran as fast as they could before they lost them.

Panting heavily, Lexy groaned and clutched her breasts muttering, "Damn. Running with no bra is very painful!"

Ducking behind a bookcase in an empty room she whispered, "That was close wasn't it?" When she didn't get an answer the teen looked over her shoulder, but her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Olivia?" Distraught she called out her name softly over and over again, but her friend wasn't there. Groaning she hit the bookcase, trying to fight back her tears.

How could she not have noticed she wasn't behind her anymore? She might have gotten away and be hiding somewhere else, but what if those bastards got her and force her to sign the book!

"Fuck it all, what do I do?"

*Olivia had almost made it to the bottom step when one of the brutes caught her by the arm and sent her flying backwards in the air onto his shoulder.

Flailing and kicking like mad she tried to call for help, but the other one covered her mouth as they carried her back up the stairway.

The innkeeper grinned evilly to see her caught and motioned for them to put her back in her room, locking the door from the outside to ensure she couldn't escape.

"We're sorry sir but the other one got away."

"That girl is of no concern to me but catch her all the same. She won't leave her friend behind so she won't go far."

"Yes sir."

Watching the behemoths trudge off the innkeeper licked his lips, "Besides...I have the one I want."

**TBC:**

**Review! Review! Tell me what you think! XD**


	4. The Book of Contracts & Scheming Phantom

It was quiet…too quiet. The teen thought it would be best to go ahead and leave this room and find another hiding spot, but first. She _had_ to get that guestbook!

Sneaking into the entrance room, she practically had to dive behind the desk when she heard those giant thugs coming closer.

_At least they're loud so I can hide that much quicker._

The brunette pressed her body as close as she could get as to not be seen when they arrived. "Do you remember where she went?"

The other snapped, "No! I was too busy clutching my aching side from that damn kick! Who would've thought such a small girl would pack a wallop."

"Point taken, well I thought I caught a glimpse of her heading that way when I caught the other one at the stairs."

Lexy's mouth dropped and mentally cursed like crazy. _So she did get caught! Damn it, I have to find her!_

* * *

Wait? What if that innkeeper has her now?

The teen shuddered at the mere thought. _I don't trust that guy, something about him just doesn't seem right. Not to mention he kept ogling her all the time, fuck, he better NOT fucking touch her! _

The guards snapped her out of her thoughts, one deciding to search the room she was previously in and the other went to opposite way. _Ok, here's my chance._

Peeking over the counter she carefully picked up the guestbook, making sure this was the right one by reading the signatures. _Thank you! Thank you! They haven't made her sign!_

While she quietly made her way up the stairs the brunette had many thoughts going through her head. She wished those damn behemoths would've said where her friend was at but they didn't…jerks.

Well, the best place she could think of to hide was her assigned room and read this so called fine print. The teen rather find her friend first but with those guards after her, it was going to be difficult.

Damn, it was a no win situation. Grumbling softly she quietly entered her room to plan things out instead of being too hasty and risk not being able to escape at all.

_There has to be a loop hole in this. There just has to be._

* * *

*The woman just sat dismally on the bed with a frown after she was thrown in here. _I hate that I was caught so easily but I've never been a fast runner, but at least Lexy got away. If she manages to get out of this place I'll be happy._

Smiling softly she shook her head, she knew Lexy wouldn't leave her behind though.

_I wonder, what will become of me? Those creeps will probably try to make me sign when they come back but I won't, not even if they torture me!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone unlocking the door. Quickly dashing next to it, the woman had the stupid idea that whoever opens it she would try to plow them down and make a run for it.

She had turned the lights off beforehand so it's not like they knew she was up to something. When the door opened halfway and saw the sinister figure come inside, she charged.

The man easily grabbed her by the arm, twisting it behind her back before jerking her away from the door, closing and locking it behind him with his free hand.

Groaning from the tight and very uncomfortable hold she mentally cursed. _Damn! It's like he knew I was there all along the bastard._

* * *

Chuckling in amusement the man turned the lights back on and whispered into her ear, "Now now Olivia, that's no way for a guest to behave." Shoving her forward, with his free hand on her shoulder, he made her walk.

The woman dug her heels into the lush carpet, trying to break hold of his inescapable hold but all he did was tighten it. Grinning, he pulled off his tie and skillfully tied her wrists behind her back with it before shoving her face down on the bed.

Olivia quickly flipped herself over and jumped up, slowly walking backwards on the mattress from the devious innkeeper.

He made no attempt to catch her; he just had that sinister grin plastered on his face before idly fiddling with his gloves.

"What do want with me?"

That grin just grew wider and he replied with severe bluntness, "Everything."

Paling, the woman crawled off the bed when something struck her. "You…You're not really the innkeeper are you?"

"Very observant my dear. I'm much _more_ than that as you will see."

She didn't really didn't want to know what he meant but she was about to find out. His body began to change form and made her slowly back up until she hit the wall.

* * *

_What the hell?_

His eyes turned green, pointy ears began to slowly protrude from his growing long blonde hair, the suit changing from the color black to dark purple, and he smiled showing a set of small tiny fangs.

Her eyes went wide for now she recognized him. _I…I can't believe it! Now I know why he reminded me of someone…..he's Witty Phantom!_

When his form was complete he chuckled at her fearful expression, "Do you recognize me my dear?" She merely nodded as he made his way over to her, taking off his jacket with a sick grin.

Biting her lip she leaped onto the bed and tried to make a run for it, but a quick grab to the ankle and she fell flat onto the sheets.

Trying to sit back up she made a kick at his face but the man easily caught it. Crawling on the bed and pulling her by both ankles towards him, he straddled the defenseless woman with another chuckle.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret my dear."

He leaned down extremely close to where his lips brushed across her neck as he spoke, "I have no interest in a mindless sex slave, where's the fun in that when you can use your skills to _make_ them obey their master."

Licking the shell of her ear he murmured seductively, "That's why I wanted you, so lovely and yet, can be easily broken."

His words made the woman tremble in fear and made it worse when he gently tugged the lower part of her gown up over her thighs.

"By the time I'm through with you Olivia, you'll be begging me to fuck you more."

**TBC: **


	5. Will of a Heart and Blood Pact

He had already pulled the gown completely over her head and down the back of her imprisoned arms, after stripping off his collared shirt and gloves.

Nothing but sheer lust was written over his face as the woman tried to turn away from his seeking kisses.

A quick jerk of the hair made her stop resisting as he pillaged her mouth harshly, easily tasting every inch of her quivering mouth.

Reaching down between her legs he fondled the sensitive bud with too much pressure that made the woman groan.

Pulling away from the mouth rape he sucked and bit her neck whilst fondling her breasts somewhat gently. "Stop….please stop."

He merely chuckled at her plea and struggling before sucking on his finger and sliding it inside the tight cavern that would soon fulfill his needs henceforth.

Hastily undoing the front of his trousers he freed his aching shaft from its tight confinement as the woman tried to kick him again.

The Witty Phantom was displeased at her behavior and firmly struck her across the face, making her yelp in pain. "The sooner you stop resisting me Olivia and accept your fate, the gentler I'll be."

Tears overflowing from her sapphire eyes she was mentally screaming for anyone to save her but she knew it would never come.

Pursing her lips she kept her eyes tightly shut as he positioned the tip of his length, preparing for the worst feeling imaginable.

One harsh quick thrust she cried out in agony, since she was barely moist at all, and did nothing but sob from this iniquity.

* * *

Thrusting like no tomorrow he soon gave the weak woman some sympathy and tenderly suckled on the little pink pebbles, trying to relax and excite her more.

He didn't need her to be in utter anguish any longer, the whole point of this was to make her crave his touch and he will succeed.

Showing the fragile human how painful it can be beforehand then giving her pure pleasure. It's easy to see which one she would choose from those two choices.

His plan was working if slowly, gradually she was accepting it but still wouldn't fully allow herself to enjoy because of her stubbornness.

Grinning, he lifted her hips higher and made his thrusts go in deeper, watching with glee as she whimpered and writhed beneath him.

A few more sessions of this and he will break her completely, he could see it as plain as day. She will be obedient, loyal, and come to him for pleasure of her own free will.

Moaning low he tightened his grip onto her hips as his thrusts became more erratic, pulling out at the last second to spill his seed all over her chest, riding the waves of his orgasm with his eyes rolled back.

Panting heavily he smirked at her exhausted form, so much that he ran the tip of his finger through the cum. Traveling it up to her face and creating a small thin trail of white fluid to her lips and pushing the digit past her lips, forcing her to taste his semen.

Whimpering she made a face and weakly tried to wriggle away, but couldn't from the hold he still had on her.

* * *

Chuckling he sat back with sigh, relaxing prior to when he would take her again in a few minutes.

A loud knock on the door interrupted his lewd thoughts and growled in annoyance. Crawling off the bed and tucking his member back in his pants as he then answered the door.

One of the guards was standing there with a surly expression as the phantom snarled, "I specifically told you I was not to be disturbed Iwao. This had better be a good reason."

The man grumbled, "It is sir, the 'guest' book is gone." The phantom tensed, "Pardon?" "I..It's been taken." "That troublesome girl must be the cause, but why haven't you captured her yet?"

Iwao snapped, "She's fast ok and small, so she can hide in numerous of places! Not to mention she can fight."

The Witty Phantom groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just keep searching and I'll join you in a moment."

The large man left as the phantom began to dress himself grumbling, "Useless fools can't even capture a human teenager."

Going to the bed he was about to get his tie back but thought better of it, just for the off chance his human would escape. Pushing back a few strands from her face he murmured, "I'll be back to finish what I started."

As he left, he cast a quick glance at the seemingly passed out woman, turning the lock and jerking the door shut.

No need to lock it from the outside; this way was more sufficient so no one could get in and touch his property.

* * *

*Lexy ran a hand through her hair, still concentrating on this so called guest book.

She found the full description on the back cover and mumbled, "Whoever came up with this sure thought it out."

Although she found the contract, the feisty brunette was very upset. There was no loophole at all. The only way the others that signed could be freed, was if their new masters would release their minds and let them go.

"Tch, like that'll happen." Letting out a heavy sigh she sniffed, wiping a few fallen tears away with her fingers.

"There's no need to cry."

Jumping clear out of her skin the teen got into a fighting stance to see no one behind her. Blinking in confusion the voice was heard again.

"Up here cutie."

She looked up and there was that freaky guy who wanted to know her blood type. He was standing upside down in the corner of the four poster bed with a small innocent smile.

Keeping her voice down she muttered, "What the fuck do you want?" Tilting his head he murmured curiously, "What are you doing with that book?"

"None of your damn business." Her anger didn't faze the handsome man and he just rotated upright, like he was lying on his stomach, peering down at her with sad eyes.

His gaze made her feel guilty in a way so she answered, "I'm trying to save my friends." "I see, that's very admirable of you, however, you're wasting your time. You can't save them."

* * *

Anger flaring back up she growled, "Show's what you know!"

"Quite frankly I do know a lot, much more than you. If you're willing to cooperate with me, I will tell you. If not, I'll reveal your location."

"That's blackmail!" Chuckling softly he turned on his side in the midair, smiling devilishly down at the teen.

"True, but if I didn't, you wouldn't consider it at all." Her cheek's turned a tad pink, knowing this guy was right but she _did_ need to know more information.

"By cooperation, what do you mean exactly?" Noticeably licking his fangs he went upright, hovering down until he was standing on the mattress, "I think you know Lexy."

Furrowing her brows the brunette asked, "How much?" "I just want enough to satisfy my hunger. It's not every day a beautiful tasty teen comes around these parts."

Biting her lip she shook her head, "I don't trust you." The vampire pouted, getting on his knees and crawling towards the teen seductively.

"I know, but I give you my word I won't harm you unlike what happened to your friend."

Lexy's eyes went wide and asked with worry, "Olivia? Is that who you're talking about?"

He nodded, "So that's her name, pretty." The teen threw herself at him and gripped his shirt tightly, "What happened to her? Is she ok?"

* * *

The vampire sadly replied, "She was taken by the Witty Phantom disguised as the innkeeper, who is the ruler of the hotel."

The teen hissed, "That doesn't tell me anything! Aside from what the asshole is, I knew that already!"

Gently patting her head he shook his head with a frown, "You poor thing, I just told you."

Lexy froze on the spot with her mouth slightly ajar, grief and anger clouding her thoughts as she began to sob into the stranger's chest.

"No…no…no….it's not true!"

Stroking the brunette's soft tresses he tenderly kissed her forehead, trailing the soft kisses down to her neck affectionately with a murmur, "Don't worry, after you comply with our agreement I'll help you."

With that said, he instantly sank his fangs into the supple skin, he drank deeply and savored the sweet taste and small whimpers.

Not being able to help himself to fondle and caress the taught body, he took what he desired, not wanting to go further than he had to. She would need her strength.

Removing his teeth and tenderly sucking on the small wound he murmured, "Akira."

**TBC:**


	6. Virgin for Assistance

The brunette heard him utter his name softly, but too busy to care since he was fondling her so gently. Trying to regain her senses she pushed him away with too much force, falling backwards onto the sheets into the process.

Grinning at her spunk, Akira crawled on top of the small form, trailing loving kisses down her neck before easing the straps of the gown off her shoulders.

Reaching down the silky fabric he caressed the perky buds, pinching them ever so delicately that it made the teen mewl in content.

"So sensitive…..how adorable." Massaging the soft mounds the vampire sneaked his free hand to her panties, hooking a finger along the hem and pulling them down.

His jade orbs were almost glowing with anticipation, but he wanted her to feel good. Lexy bit her lip to keep from making any noise as he rubbed the overly sensitive bud gently.

"All the rooms are soundproof so no need to worry about being overheard Lexy." The brunette gazed up at him softly with a murmur, "That answers that question but…how do you know my name?"

He grinned and leaned down closer, "I spied on you and your friend sneaking in the hallway." Pulling her hand upon the hardened bulge in his pants she whimpered, "Why were you spying?"

"I was bored and am a night owl don't you know." Pulling her up and having the blushing brunette straddle him he murmured, "Let's play."

With that said he eagerly released his member, kissing the girl hungrily as she tried to pry his shirt off whilst he glided a finger inside her moist entrance with ease.

_So tight._

Not being able to restrain himself, he lifted her up and softly penetrated the teen onto his shaft. Causing her to groan and whimper at the small pain, until he bucked his hips multiple times, causing her to cry out before she grew accustomed to the feeling..

It wasn't long before the brunette was moaning in pleasure that he increased the pace...so divine.

* * *

*Olivia saw the bastard only lock the inside of the room, so that meant she could escape, but it proved to be difficult.

Her body was sore to no end but she had to fight it. With her hands tied behind her back, the only way to get loose is to bring them under her behind and tuck her legs through.

_Oh this is going to be a doozy._

Lifting her hips up, she leaned forward and tried to stretch her arms as far as she could before actually managing to hook them under her bottom…..after the fifth attempt. It was harder than it looked.

Breathing somewhat heavily still, she raised her arms higher and popped a foot out, followed by the other with ease.

Sighing with relief since her arms were very sore, she sat up and observed the knot. Using her teeth she tugged the area where it wouldn't get any tighter, finally managing to work it lose after a few minutes.

Rubbing her sore and now beyond red wrists, she grabbed the gown and panties and got off the bed, gritting her teeth from the sharp wave of pain as she hobbled to the bathroom first.

Running some nice warm water and grabbing a bar of soap she cleaned herself off. "I'm not going around smelling like this shit!"

Once her body was clean and dry, she put the skimpy garments on again with a mutter, "Rather I had something warmer to wear." Unfortunately, all her things were gone for some reason so she had no choice.

* * *

Wobbling over to the door she unlocked it quietly, turning the door knob and peeking out as a precaution. Nothing stirred down the dreary corridor so she left, shutting the door behind her gently.

_I have to find Lexy but where would I even begin to look?_

Olivia came to the head of the stairs and almost went down when she heard voices. Kneeling down she peeked through the railings to see the two guards discussing something with her rapist.

"Why haven't you found her yet? It's been over an hour!" Iwao snorted, "Well, if all the rooms weren't fucking soundproof we would've already found her! Right Shigeo?"

Said man nodded, "Not to mention you forbade us to enter certain room's boss." The phantom pursed his lips and groaned, "Point taken but as of now I don't care. Search this building from top to bottom except for the occupants rooms. Now go!"

Both brutes trudged off, the one called Shigeo coming up the stairs; the woman quickly turned around and entered the first room closest to her.

Once inside and shutting the door, all she heard was moaning and lewd sounds coming from behind her.

Dreading to look over her shoulder she did, in shock to see it was Lexy and some….hot guy.

* * *

*The teen was in her own little world, too busy loving the pleasure Akira was giving her.

He groaned multiple times from the clamping tight walls on his aching shaft; not expecting to find out she was a virgin….well, not anymore she's not.

Bouncing away on his lap she cried out in bliss when the brunette found her release, the vampire quickly picked her off his length before spilling his cum between their hot and sweaty bodies.

Both sighing in content, Akira held her close to his body before noticing the one called Olivia standing at the door.

His jade orbs went wide with surprise since he never heard her come in, regrettably, the teen turned to see what he was looking at.

"Olivia!? You're ok!?"

The woman just glared at her so called friend and grumbled, "Ok? Ok is NOT the word I would call it!"

Lexy hastily crawled off the bed and tried to calm her friend down with a hug, "I'm so sorry, Akira told me what happened. I was so worried but I'm glad you at least escaped."

Olivia shoved the teen away from her with tearful eyes, "Some friend you are, having the time of your life getting fucked by this guy when I was being RAPED! Oh yeah, I can tell you were worried about me."

The brunette was hurt and tried to explain, "You don't understand Olivia. I didn't know where you were and even if I did I would've got caught too. If that happened then we couldn't escape at all!"

The woman tried to stop crying but to no avail. Lexy hugged her close and whispered, letting her tears fall now, "I was trying to help you by trying to figure out the deal with that contract. I'm so sorry, it was all my fault you got caught, I should've noticed you were missing."

The vampire dressed himself rather quickly before sitting back down to listen to their sob story. It actually made him feel guilty since he occupied the teen for a while, but that still didn't change the fact he couldn't have done anything anyway.

* * *

*Olivia soon saw a light coming from underneath the door and whispered, "Shit." "We got to hide, come on."

Akira motioned for them to hide on the other side of the bed, tossing the brunette's garments back to her before casually lying down on his side.

The woman freaked out, "You can't trust him!" "Shut up and get down." The teen clamped her hand over Olivia's mouth before shoving her face between her cleavage.

_I hope she' s wrong. I really want to trust Akira._

The door creaked open and Iwao saw the vampire smirking at him, "Akira? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Nothing really, just bored." "That doesn't surprise me, well, have you seen two human girls running around?"

Olivia's eyes went wide. Shit, h_e must know I escaped now. That's NOT good._

The vampire furrowed his brows, "The cute little sapphire and chocolate eyed girls?" "Yes." "The last time I saw them is when you two were chasing them."

Iwao groaned, "Damn. The boss is enraged to no end as it is." Akira sat up and asked, "I've never known him to be so easily infuriated. What's up with that?"

The guard looked around in the hallway before muttering, "He seems obsessed with the petite woman but she escaped, so now we have to pick up the pace to bring her back to him, with that feisty one of course."

The vampire stared off in deep thought, "That is odd for him to be engrossed in a female after all these years, a human no less….but it's none of my business. I'll let you know if I see them Iwao."

"Can't be truer and thanks."

Shutting the door behind him the vampire sighed, "You can come out now."

**TBC:**


	7. A Starved Escapade Failed

The girls slowly stood up while the teen murmured, "Thanks." The vamp gave her a curt nod with a smirk but the woman wasn't impressed.

Doubtful, Olivia warily went to the farthest end of the bed and sat down. "What's going on?" Lexy frowned and plopped onto the bed as well, "Well, as we both found out the hard way, this place is a trap for humans."

Akira nodded, "Yes, but for our kind it's a luxury hotel designed for relax and comfort, with the hopes of obtaining human slaves."

The woman flinched, "Can't they get slaves of their own kind?" Lexy was curious about that too and glanced at the stoic vampire. "Yes, but humans are much more desirable. No offense, but your kind is very easy to manipulate and control."

Lexy growled, "By only mind control you mean!" "That's only one method dear Lexy, there are countless ways to force anyone to do what you want them to. Hypnosis is merely the simplest and requires less endeavors, however, some prefer a challenge."

Olivia shuddered from his words since that's what she went through, and if she was caught it would happen again. Her friend saw the woman's scared expression and crawled over to her, tenderly rubbing her back to calm her down.

Akira found this action cute to say the least and smirked before it turned grim with worry. These two humans were in for the long haul if they didn't escape. The poor woman's fate was sealed but the teen; it would be just as bad for certain.

He shouldn't be helping them but…..the vampire had a soft spot for the feisty brunette. Olivia noticed the protective way he was staring at Lexy but asked, "Why did you help us?"

Akira chuckled, "Simple, I loathe the Witty Phantom and I'm not a heartless demon as you may think."

* * *

The teen grinned at him before asking, "Why do you hate him so much?"

The vampire's expression turned deadly but only murmured, "It's personal." Leaving it at that the teen sat in deep thought before muttering, "I don't get it. If the others were put under a trance then why were their rooms in shambles?"

The man stretched and rested on his side, "They were captured and brought downstairs to complete their part of the contract." Olivia mumbled, "I thought they already did that by signing? Is there something else to it?"

Nodding the vamp continued, "Yes, you see, after the signature it's said in the rules for the humans to be assigned to their new masters. They are taken to a specific room, being put on display for the occupants here to inspect them."

Lexy knitted her brows, "Meaning?"

"Let me be as thorough as possible. Once the humans sign the contract, they are taken to that room as the 'innkeeper' phones each guest and then they are put on display in front of cameras to be observed. After some negotiating, each buyer will choose the one they want before they gain their merchandise."

Olivia groaned, "So we're nothing but playthings to your kind!" "Sad but true. Also, as you may have noticed, humans are perfect to be sex slaves for us."

Lexy groaned and rubbed her temples, "No loophole in the contract, can't save the others, and doomed to be sex slaves if we're caught. This is just fucking too much to deal with. "

The woman bit her lip, "Well, can't you just destroy the book and make the whole contract void?" Once again, Akira had to be the bearer of more bad news.

* * *

"You can, but it doesn't change the circumstances." Lexy shook her head, "What are you talking about?" "Even if it was destroyed and annulled, the others would still be trapped in the rooms with their master/mistress until another has been made; very slim chance of escaping with powerful creatures like myself."

The teen's eyes lit up and crawled over to him, "Then you can fight them can't you?" Fiddling with the ends of her hair he muttered, "You flatter me but I can't take them all. I would be overpowered, besides, if I did that I would be prosecuted."

Those chocolate orbs went wide, "Why?" "It is forbidden for my kind to aid humans in this hotel. Obtaining humans doesn't happen very often so it's crucial to keep them here by all means."

Olivia sighed, "Isn't there any way for us to escape?" "As far as my knowledge there isn't, the entire building has been sealed off to keep you humans inside but our kind can get out."

Lexy hit the mattress angrily, "This fucking sucks! What in hell are we going to do now?"

Akira petted her head gently and murmured, "Don't worry, concerning this barrier there is a way to escape from what I've been told, but it'll take me time to gather the intellect. Just lay low and find another hiding place. It won't be long before the guards come back in here."

The woman nodded but the teen just hugged him without a care. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Smirking, he disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the girls all alone.

* * *

Olivia sulked, "He's hot I admit it but I really hope he's not going to betray us." Lexy hugged her friend and pulled her off the bed, "I didn't see any signs of deceit so I really believe we can trust him. Come on and let's find another spot."

Nodding, they both sneaked out of the room and down the stairs as quietly as they could. The woman just had to test the main door to see if Akira was right. She unlocked it but the door wouldn't budge so she turned it back and followed the teen once more.

The woman whispered, "Do you have any idea where you are going Lexy?" "Not a clue."

They went through a few doors and down more corridors with the teen groaning, "How many fucking doors are there?"

"Never mind that, this place is a perplex maze and I suck at those!" The teen quickly came to a halt when she heard this low grumbling sound. "What's that?"

It went away so they kept pursuing another hiding spot when the noise grew even louder and Lexy whipped around to look at her friend, "Is that your stomach?"

Blushing Olivia nodded, even more when it did it again. Lexy stood there with her mouth hanging open and that 'are you kidding me?' look before arguing in hushed voices.

"Of all the times for you to be hungry this is a pip!" "Well if you let me get something to eat before we went on that stupid road trip this wouldn't be a problem. I haven't eaten in over seven hours!"

Pointing a threatening finger at her she whispered, "You get car sick riding in the back so don't blame me for being concerned!" "I will blame you because I didn't even want to go but you talked me into it!"

Both felt like attacking the other when a sudden shout scared them out of their wits.

* * *

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"SHIT!" "FUCK!" Both girls darted off in different directions, Lexy to the left and Olivia to the right, both having no clue where they were going and with hardly any light too.

Lexy could hear one guard right on her heels and mentally groaned. _For a big guy he can run!_

Lucky for her she was nimble and managed to keep out of his reach, but her luck was about to run out when she came to a dead end, but at least there were two empty hallways.

She went for the right one at the last second before…CRASH! Flying backwards from the impact the teen collapsed with a loud groan and many curses from the pain.

The guard knelt next to her with an amused grin as she rubbed her bruised shoulder, "What the hell happened?" Sitting up slowly she saw many shards of glass all around her and looked up.

_A mirror? A fucking mirror!_

She glanced behind her and there was the real hallway. The mirror was purposefully put there just for this! "That's not fucking cool!"

Chuckling, Iwao scooped up the aggravated teen and held her tightly as he carried her away. Trying to wriggle free the teen had to admit defeat since the guy was much stronger than she was, and mentally hoped Olivia had gotten away this time.

After being hauled for a few minutes, the brute went through a door and shut it, trudging over to a bed and tossing the teen on it.

She clutched her aching shoulder and glared, "What's going on?"

The masculine guard smirked with a murmur, "You'll see."

**TBC: Review Review! lol**


	8. Caught on the Double!

In a flash he topped the girl, pinning her flailing arms over her head as he straddled the small form. Nibbling on her neck he growled huskily, "I like a spunky girl that can actually injure me."

Cursing up a storm Lexy struggled but to no avail, slightly whimpering from the sudden harsh bites to the neck.

Using his free hand he yanked the gown up, pulling back for a mere second to pull it over her head before eyeing the bountiful breasts hungrily with a murmur, "Well endowed, just what I like."

"Fuck you!" "No, I'll fuck you." Pursing her lips she turned away from his kisses until he managed to lock their mouths together, eagerly devouring the teen's moist cavern until he heard the door creak open.

Growling with frustration he turned to see who it was. "Here you are, well I…..what are you doing?" Iwao just glanced at the slightly flushed teen below him and grunted, "What does it look like?"

Sighing, his friend came inside and shut the door as Lexy snapped, "Olivia? Why in hell aren't you resisting?"

The woman was merely a limp object in the behemoth's arms and muttered, "I don't have the energy anymore."

Her captive chuckled and shifted her up higher against his chest, "Poor thing's stomach gave her away." Lexy groaned in annoyance before asking, "Wait a minute! I thought the rooms were sound proof?"

Iwao sneered down at teen, "They are but it only works if the doors are completely shut." "Damn it." The woman's capturer smirked but changed the subject gloomily, "Well, we might as well bring them to the boss."

His companion snarled, "We will certainly not!" "I hate to ask this but why?"

"We do all the hard labor around here without any gratitude or much compensation, so I say we're entitled to some relief."

* * *

"True." Iwao tenderly began to rub between the brunette's legs, savoring the small mewls he asked, "Hasn't it been a long time since either of us has been laid?"

"Yeah~…." "Wouldn't it be nice to have some fun with her?"

Glancing down at Olivia he nodded. "Without a doubt."

Grinning he kept on, "Don't you want to touch and taste the cute little human?"

Eyes gleaming with lust Shigeo nodded and admitted defeat. "I must confess, I wanted to do that earlier when I caught this one."

"Then join me my friend and we'll show these girls what we can do."

Both girl's gulped nervously before Iwao continued his mouth assault on the teen whereas Shigeo waltzed over happily with the woman feebly trying to escape. Sitting her down carefully on the other side of the mattress, he pushed Olivia onto her back and then crawled on top of the petite woman.

Lexy tried to bit his tongue but the brute merely chuckled and deepened the kiss, causing the teen to let out an accidental moan and then feeling her panties being taken off with ease.

Grinding his hips into hers she could feel the hardened bulge against her sensitive area, trying to fight the sensation but the sudden attack to her swollen buds changed her mind quick enough.

Sucking gently then more firmly, alternating between the two and it tortured the teen; mostly because it felt so good.

Without realizing it Lexy wasn't really fighting back any longer, just fidgeting and bucking her hips up into his groin.

* * *

Olivia didn't have the energy to fight back but oddly enough she enjoyed his touches. The brute was the gentle type and smelled really good so that just made it worse.

She felt like she had to cling to something so grabbed his shirt, warily participating in the tender tongue battle.

Smirking he pulled back to see the woman's face all flushed and slid off her lingerie completely before giving his attention to the soft mounds and perky buds just begging to be sucked on.

Iwao loved the noises the feisty human was making and teased her more, for she would need to fully wet for what he had to give her. Halting the grinding, he slid two fingers inside the tight core, wriggling them about as his thumb teasing rubbed the sensitive bud in circular motions.

Arching her back the brunette mewled as the digits pumped her sweet spot relentlessly, hearing her friend's soft audible moans beside her, caused by something similar to her own treatment.

Olivia and Lexy both soon cried out in pleasure once they gained their release, coating the guard's fingers with their fluids as they both grinned in triumph.

The bulky men began to hastily strip their clothes off, eager to continue this lovely copulation. Lexy weakly stared at Iwao through half lidded eyes before traveling them down to his groin.

Turning the darkest shade of red from what she saw, her friend merely whimpered as they both grinned, "We're not big men for nothing."

Iwao leaned down and only until now Lexy didn't notice how pretty his eyes were…..odd to think of that at a time like this.

They were misty grey with short dark lashes…..man it was hot.

* * *

The man brushed back his messy dark brown hair, which suited his eye color, positioning the tip and jerking his hips forward and causing the teen to cry out in pain.

Kissing her roughly he groaned in pleasure at how tight she was, not knowing this was only her second time, and thrusted hard and fast.

Shigeo frowned when he saw a few marks on her neck, not to mention the way the woman was trembling in fear when he almost entered her. He mentally cursed since he knew the phantom was the cause.

Affectionately kissing along her jawline, he wiped the few tears that had gathered along the dark eyelashes and peering into the sapphire orbs, gaining eye contact as she curiously observed his own.

They were very sexy and odd. A sunset orange you could say with long dark lashes, with his medium length ebony hair framing his face. Why she was observing this she didn't know but was drawn into his heated gaze none the less.

He took her body tension decreasing a sign to ease his length inside her, causing Olivia to whimper like crazy and hold onto his shoulders.

Shigeo went at a slow pace since she was in pain; didn't have to but he's not the brutal type like he appears to be.

Ravishing her mouth affectionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it.

The teen was moaning like crazy and latched her teeth onto Iwao's neck, biting it harshly and making him groan. Licking his lips, he flipped the teen over before ramming in from behind.

* * *

Lexy cried out with a loud, "Nyah!" and clung to the sheets for dear life, trying to ignore the growing mewls from her friend.

Shigeo was in heaven, thrusting away into the tight heat with a huge lustful grin and moaning as much as the woman was. It's been so long and she felt so nice while seeing her loving what he was doing to her.

He imagined what more he could do to the human if he had her all to himself. Mentally picturing Olivia riding him, sucking him off, writhing and moaning beneath him in several positions…..

His little thought bubble was popped when his comrade asked, "What to try something Shigeo?" "What?" Slowing down his movements Iwao murmured his idea and his partner nodded eagerly.

The flushed girls were both turned onto their sides facing each other as Iwao lifted the teen's leg onto his shoulder as did Shigeo before continuing their thrusts.

Moaning like crazy from the new angle, Lexy quickly noticed how close she was to her friend. Their breasts bouncing back and forth with almost full contact with the other and made her turn red again.

Her friend's eyes were shut but lips partly open with a small amount of drool oozing down the side. Not being able to restrain herself the teen attacked those lips with a smoldering kiss, playing with the woman's tongue with much need.

Shigeo and Iwao's libidos went sky rocketing and both muttering, "That's what I'm talking about." "Fuck that's hot."

Olivia whimpered like crazy but met her friend's kisses, slowly reaching out and pulling her closer to make it deeper.

* * *

None of them could take this heated sex anymore, the humans crying out their releases into the other's mouth as both men almost roared from their orgasms, withdrawing and spilling their seed on the girls.

Panting extremely heavily they both stretched out alongside the humans, grins plastered on their faces in content.

Iwao chuckled, "That was the fucking best!" Shigeo snuggled closer to the woman and sighed, "Indeed it was."

Once they got their breath back, the men got dressed again and Shigeo went to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth.

Coming back with it he cleaned Olivia gently before she whimpered. "What is it?" "Don't feel good."

Frowning he turned to his partner, "Here, I'll be right back." Iwao took the cloth and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

His friend smirked, "I'm going to get the poor thing something to eat."

* * *

*It wasn't long before he came back with some sandwiches and two bottled water. Gently picking up Olivia and sitting her on his knee before handing her one.

Lexy weakly propped herself up and asked, "Can I have one?" Shigeo held out the plate and the teen hastily grabbed one.

Olivia wolfed down hers and snatched another before turning to her friend, "Looks like I wasn't the only one starving."

Lexy scowled and chugged some water, letting Iwao wrap his arm around her waist since she was too hungry to care.

Sighing in content after both cleaned the plate, the woman chugged the water before Shigeo cradled her against his chest, holding her like a newborn.

Iwao laughed at his behavior, "I take it you want to keep her?" "Yes I do." The woman just blushed but didn't resist as she should.

Yawning sleepily she snuggled closer and soon fell asleep.

Lexy felt inclined to do the same, if warily, and before she knew it, the teen was conked out as well.

How long will they sustain this peace?

* * *

**TBC: **

**Sexy no? XD**


	9. Stimulant of need and rescue

BOOM!

The girls jumped clear out of their skins and sat up in confusion. The woman groaned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "What was that?"

Lexy did the same and muttered, "No clue but….damn. We fell asleep." Sure enough, they were dressed and placed under the covers on the bed; by the guards no doubt.

BOOM!

"What's going on?" The teen stifled a yawn before quickly hopping out of the warm blankets. "Whatever it is, we better hide to be safe."

Nodding, Olivia followed suit until the door slammed open. Both girls froze on the spot to see the phantom glaring menacingly at them.

"Found you."

"Damn it!" "Run!" Narrowing his cold green eyes he shook his head, "Not this time." In the blink of an eye the man grabbed the woman by the wrist, jerking her roughly towards the door as she managed to kick him.

Annoyed by her attempt to injure him he turned and struck her across the face, almost knocking her down. Lexy growled and charged at him with a battle cry for him hurting her friend but he merely kicked her backwards onto the floor.

Clutching her aching stomach the teen groaned in pain whereas the woman whimpered from the sharp stings to her cheek.

Thunderous footsteps approached the door as the guards wondered what all the commotion was about.

The Witty Phantom wasn't amused and snarled, "You're late to the party gentleman, I've already caught them. Shigeo, take her back to the room and Iwao, take the other to the dungeon."

Iwao narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why the dungeon sir?" "Simple, she has the book and I want to know where she put it."

Nodding, the guard trudged over to the teen, carefully picking her up and then headed out.

* * *

Shigeo took that as his cue to carry the other, trying not to lose his temper from the bruise forming on the human's cheek.

She made no attempt to resist and merely fought back more tears from coming. The brute wanted to calm her but his boss was not far behind him.

Sighing he made it to the room, tenderly sitting her on the bed with a soft murmur, "I'm sorry." He left and mentally was beating himself up; he couldn't do a thing to help her now, not with the phantom being so much more powerful than he or anyone else in this accursed hotel.

The 'innkeeper' went inside with a deep frown, shutting the door before grabbing a chair from the desk and pulling it in the center of the room.

"Come here." Fearfully glancing at him the woman didn't budge, flinching when he demanded in a more harsh tone. "I _said_ come here or this will be worse for you."

Shakily standing up, Olivia walked over, if slowly, before sitting as he motioned for her to do so. The phantom then circled her with his hands clamped behind his back, scrutinizing the human questionably.

"Who helped you escape?" "N..No one." Smack! Another hit to the jaw as he asked again more impatiently, "Do not lie to me and tell me who helped you!"

Shaking like a leaf she shook her head, "No one did." Smack! "You're trying my patience Olivia." "I'm not lying I swear!"

* * *

Deciding to play along he asked calmly, "Very well, then how did you escape?" "I…I worked my arms under me and then tugged the tie off with my teeth." Stopping in front of her he observed her features to find any signs of deception.

After a minute or so of silence he let it go, grinning evilly, "Alright I believe you; however, that doesn't change the fact you're in need of another session."

Cringing at the word she didn't look at him, mentally screaming 'anything but that'. Tapping his finger against his chin he murmured, "What's the best method to punish you the most….oh I know."

Chuckling he smirked, pulling out a syringe and the woman was about to move when he ordered, "Sit down or I'll hit you again."

Knowing he wasn't bluffing she nodded and sat still, cringing when she felt her hair being pulled back. "This won't hurt a bit."

She grunted when the needle stuck her in the neck, rubbing the spot softly after he removed it. "Wh…What will it do to me?"

Leaning down he whispered in amusement, "This drug will make your body feel like it's going to burst with sexual need. Hence why I gave it to you my dear, you'll be begging me for release."

Biting her lip she hung her head, cursing the bastard for all it's worth. "It'll take ten minutes for it to take effect so I'll be back to finish you once I take care of an occupant's complaint."

Leaving the room the phantom locked the door, knowing she wouldn't escape this time.

* * *

*Lexy shuddered from the chilly air, which didn't help her sore gut as she was placed on the hard stone floor.

The guard looked miffed and frowned as he shackled her to the wall. "Hey, why are you doing this?" "I have no choice, if I didn't I'd be prosecuted or banished and since I have nowhere to go….."

The teen nodded in understanding, "It's ok….I get it." Casting her a quick glance in guilt he stomped off, leaving the teen all alone in the dark murky dungeon.

Sniffing, she cursed that phantom to rot in hell for putting them through all this, mostly because of her friend. _How dare he hit her! I'll kill him with my bare hands if he rapes her again and for this damn pain in my gut._

Jerking on the chains with what strength she had the teen gave up, grumbling in fury, "I was so damn weak!"

"No you weren't, he was much stronger than you."

Whipping her head around, squinting her eyes shut from a sudden shine of light that appeared. Once her eyes adjusted she gapped, "Akira!"

Smirking he asked, "You call this hiding?" Scowling she muttered sarcastically, "Very funny."

"Relax Lexy, it's just a joke." The teen glared at him, "Yeah, well this is no time to be fucking joking. That phantom guy has Olivia!"

The vamp frowned, "That's not good, but first things first, I have to get you out of here."

The brunette watched him skillfully pick the locks, helping her stand but Lexy suddenly collapsed and clutched her stomach with a groan.

Scooping her up gently he asked worried, "What's wrong?" "That bastard kicked me."

Growling the vampire flew upwards, gliding them out through a secret passage in the rafters just in the nick of time.

The interrogating group had arrived.

* * *

*Olivia felt like her body was more on fire than anything, trying to think clearly instead of wanting to shove something up inside her.

_Have to get out….or hide._ Taking the hide as the only option she had, the woman went for the closet. Shutting the doors behind her and sitting on the floor.

_Like this is going to work but you never know and….what the hell is this thing poking me? _

Trying to get comfortable her lower back kept rubbing against this hard piece. Reaching behind her she felt it was made of wood and tried to work it loose or push it back.

When it finally budged she got more than she bargained for…..falling through a trapdoor.

Sliding and swerving downwards she was being plummeted to who knows where before she saw a small light at the end. _Oh crap!_

It was a straight down drop and tried to grab hold of anything to make her stop but the walls were too slick. Coming out through the exit, she fell on her back onto something that was luckily soft.

Once she came to a halt, breathing heavily from shock, the woman groaned and sat up. "Another bedroom?"

Cringing, she held her body tightly as another wave of arousal coursed through her veins almost painfully. "No..Not cool."

* * *

Her thoughts were somewhat interrupted when she heard footsteps. Terrified to who or what was coming, she held her breath to not be heard but to no avail.

A huge shadow blocked the cracked door and it opened, revealing a rather pleasant sight.

Shigeo just stood there, staring at the woman who was on his bed in shock, but glad she there none the less. "How did you get in here?" "Um….trapdoor."

Shutting the door behind him and locking it he smirked, "That's good on my part but….are you alright?"

Shaking uncontrollably she shook her head, eyeing him up and down with need. "No, I was injected with something and now I….ngh…."

Cocking a brow he approached and felt her forehead, "You're awfully flushed." Taking in his scent she moaned softly, earning a wider smirk from the brute. "I see, so it's that kind of drug."

Leaning down he softly kissed her cheek and murmured huskily, "Want me to relieve you?"

"Yes…."

**TBC:**_  
_


	10. Legal Coaxing and Veiled Scheme

Resting her head tiredly against the vampire, the teen couldn't help but wonder where he was taking her. She finally opened her eyes once he opened a door, entering yet another lush bedroom.

"Where are we?" "This is my room so you'll be safe here." After he sat her on the bed the brunette snapped, "What about Olivia?"

Akira just rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, coming out a second later with a small white box. Lexy huffed since the guy didn't answer her question and it made him frown.

"Stop acting like a stubborn child, your wound needs to be tended to first before anything." "I don't need first aid so let's go."

The vampire smirked and poked the injury, instantly making her groan in pain. "Why the fuck did you do that?" "To prove my point, so sit still, stand up, and take off the gown or I will."

Blushing with a scowl the teen jerked it off herself, purposely covering her breasts to mess with him as she stood up. The vampire chuckled from the action but said nothing, proceeding on rubbing a special healing ointment on the injury.

"So..um…what's with that disturbed look?" The jade orbs glanced up at her and he murmured, "Your wound is far worse than I thought. The phantom obviously didn't care how much power he put into that blow."

Muttering some curse words angrily she nodded but then asked softly, "So, what's wrong with it?" "Your ribs are severely bruised but luckily not broken. Don't be too distressed, this ointment of mine will heal you rather quickly."

Lexy was surprised by his words but just went along with it, letting him firmly wrap the gauze around her middle several times before he was done. "That should do it but let this injury be a warning, do _not_ confront the Witty Phantom again."

* * *

The girl snorted, "If he messes with me and stands in my way on saving Olivia I will fight!" Akira shook his head but said nothing; he knew this teen was stubborn so there was no point in arguing. If worse came to pass, he would protect her himself.

The vamp went over to his dresser drawers, plundering through them all until he found something suitable for her to wear. "Here, put these on. You'll catch your death running around in that."

Lexy was ecstatic to get something warm on since she was indeed freezing. She slipped on the button up dark red shirt, which actually didn't hang too loose because of her bust, then slipped on the brown trousers with suspenders.

Tugging at them she couldn't help but laugh, "These things make me look silly." Akira chuckled, "True, but they'll help keep the pants up for you though since they're a tad too big." "Thanks."

She felt so much warmer, still without shoes but that she could deal with. "Lexy?" "Yeah?"

The vamp rested a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to look straight into her chocolate brown eyes, "I want to make sure your friend is still in that room, so please don't leave this room understand? There are more creatures after you now."

The teen wasn't pleased but murmured, "Ok." Crashing his lips onto hers and raved the small cavern with his eager tongue before pulling away with a serious whisper, "You're mine Lexy, don't forget that."

Evaporating in the blink on an eye once again, the brunette was stunned and fairly anxious about his words.

_I'm his? So, does that mean in the end if we can escape, he won't let me go? _

She frowned and sat on the bed, pulling the covers over her cold feet in worry. _What if he's playing me so I'll agree to sign the book to be his legally? _

_Damn..._

* * *

*The woman arched her back, gripping the ebony hair begging, "Lick me, please lick me!" The guard was teasing her, acting like he was going to do just that but then backed off and making her beg for more.

Finally giving in, he lapped between the delicious folds, holding her bucking hips and groaning from the constant pulls to his hair. This drug was making Olivia violent but Shigeo had no problem with that.

She mewled happily and cried out from release almost instantly, but the guard kept on his tongue assault until she released again, devouring the tasty juices before pulling away.

Grinning at her parted lips and flushed expression, he straddled the human and focused his next move solely on the cute little mouth.

Ravishing the lips with his own, both fighting for dominance he moaned louder when he felt a smooth hand wrap around his swollen length and stroking it gently.

Taking the initiative, the brute fondled the soft mounds and pinched the sensitive buds rapidly, earning more cute mewls in the process.

The heated pleasure just seemed to be more intense than before, so he withdrew the kiss and leaned back. Olivia whined from the loss and gave him a needy look but he merely glances down at his groin.

The lustful gaze intensified on the woman and crawled over hastily, licking the twitching cock to taste the precum. Twirling her tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit, making Shigeo growl in bliss.

He watched her licked all around his shaft teasingly as he did her until she finally wrapped that cute little mouth around the head, working it down further when each bob.

The guard had to grip onto her soft hair, still eyeing the exquisite performance through lidded sunset eyes as she tried to make it to the base, but the woman gagged. He gave her credit for attempting it more times but her gag reflexes were simply too weak.

She barely made it half way on his cock.

Pushing her head back he murmured, "I'm not doing to force you to deep throat me Olivia." She gave him a small naughty smile before latching her arms around his neck murmuring, "Take me now."

* * *

Eyes fluttering with pleasure he guided her down onto his erection, making her whimper from how deep it went in before bucking his hips up with short hard thrusts, making the woman bounce up and down onto his length moaning vocally.

Gripping onto his shoulders, Olivia simply couldn't think straight at all; the only thing she knew was that she was feeling the ultimate pleasure from the guard.

Almost screaming from the harsh thrusts, she fell backwards and begged, "Behind. Do me from behind!" Flipping her over, he went back to pounding the hell out of her but still making her moan and cry out.

Though the woman did whimper quite a bit with her cervix being struck, but toughed the pain out until he retreated, turning her back over and straddling her, lifting the lean legs onto his shoulders.

Both were sweaty, flushed, and Shigeo felt his release coming closer so he decided to make things more interesting. "Say my name Olivia." "Oh…Oh..nyah….Sh…Shigeo."

Shifting his angle he demanded again huskily, "Again." "Shigeo. Shigeo!" "Who's better in bed? Me or that phantom?" "You are! You are!"

Grinning he kept urging her on, "Who do you want to be your master." "You." "Say the name!" "Shigeo!" Gripping the hips tighter, his movements becoming more erratic, "I didn't hear you, say it once more."

"I…I want Shigeo…to…ahh…be my…ah…master." Growling in pleasure the brute reached his release as the woman did; filling her up with his seed as he then weakly put her legs down, pulling out and rested next to her.

The guard pulled the human closer, who was no longer affected by the injection, and asked, "Olivia, where's the book?" Panting heavily the woman whimpered, "I..I don't remember."

"Yes you do. Tell me where it is." "Why?" Cupping her face he whispered, "You need to sign so I can be your master."

Blinking slowly, she didn't comprehend to what he just said and once again fell asleep.

* * *

*The teen was just about to break her promise and leave when she heard yelling and loud footsteps coming from outside the door. Tiptoeing over she eavesdropped and instantly recognized two voices.

"How did she escape?" Iwao grunted, "How in hell should I know? I shackled the girl and left so the interrogating group could get the info out of her."

The phantom snapped, "I'm surrounded by imbeciles! You and the other group search for them two and do not stop until you find them again. How hard is it to…..unless?"

Iwao cocked a brow, "Unless what?" "Someone has to be helping them; the dungeon and my quarter's disappearances should be proof enough of that, but whom?"

The guard shrugged, "It could be anyone sir, there are more of our kind wanting those two human girls." "I'm well aware, no matter, in the end I will prevail. In the meantime, I have a plan to lure them out."

*The teen's mouth dropped as she heard them go away.

_Olivia escaped again? Damn, way to go, but how did she manage that? Never mind that, what's this plan that bastard is talking about?_

_I have to find Olivia and warn her!_

**TBC:**


	11. Time is Ticking for the Key to Escape

The teen waited impatiently as the men left; once she was sure they were gone she quietly opened the door but instantly was pushed back. "Hey!"

Akira had a firm grip on the brunette's shoulders and asked gravely, "What did I say about leaving this room?" She just muttered, "Not to leave it but I have to warn my friend!"

The vamp shook his head, "You don't even know where she is so I won't allow it." "You don't own me so don't try and stop me."

Those jade orbs seemed to glow in anger as he murmured dangerously, "You will do as I request Lexy." The teen was a bit taken aback from the serious tone and simple choice of words, but she knew better than to agitate him and kept quiet.

After a small staring contest between the two, the vampire took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before informing the teen, "Your friend has escaped once again and now there is twice the number of men searching for both of you. I will locate and bring her here so you know what _not_ to do."

Lexy scowled and nodded, he did have a point. She may not be so lucky the next time around if she were to be caught.

Akira left once again, locking the door from the outside for her safety.

* * *

*The woman had already bathed yet again to get the smell of sex off her. Now she was huddled under the covers to try and stay warm.

Frowning she buried her face into the pillow and sniffed, feeling so melancholy and embarrassed.

_I can't believe I couldn't control myself! Why did I give in and do all that with him? Damn it! I feel like a cheap slut because of that damn drug…..well, it could've been worse I guess…at least I wasn't with that other bastard. _

_But, what do I do now? The guard doesn't plan on me leaving at all this time so I'm stuck here. It's not that I don't mind the guy, it's just…..I want to go home and get the hell out of here._

_However, there's the issue with that book. Why is everyone so insistent on it even though it can be remade? It doesn't add up._

A sudden click of the door lock made her sit upright, for fear it was the phantom again, but luckily it was just Shigeo with an armful of clothing.

He dropped them on the bed and murmured, "I know you must be getting cold so I scrounged up some garments. It's all I could find that wasn't too large for you."

Olivia smirked, "Thanks. That's what I need right now." Going through some of them she tensed when the man stroked her tender cheek before leaving.

She didn't mean to go rigid from the gentle touch but so far she kept getting slapped.

* * *

_Why did that guy have to keep hitting me? It fucking hurt like a bitch and I didn't do anything that bad to deserve it. Tch, he's the abusive type and I hate him! I hope his ass dies! _

_At any rate, no need to think about that right now. I need to get warm, I can barely feel my body it's so cold._

Picking out the dark blue flannel button up shirt which was the warmest material and wasn't too loose, she put it on with a pair of black trousers and suspenders.

"Rather have these to keep the pants up." Sighing with relief at some warm clothing she was surprised when the door opened again, this time revealing a different person.

That vampire was here and she backed up cautiously. "There you are Olivia; I've been searching for you for quite some time now. Lucky for me I noticed Shigeo humming rather happily down the hallway, so I assumed you had to be the cause."

"Why were you looking for me?" "Lexy." The woman gasped, "Is she ok? She's not hurt is she?" He smiled, "No she's alright. I came to her aid in time so now you need to come with me."

"But…what about…" "About what?"

"Um…Shigeo?" Akira grinned, "Don't tell me you want to stay as his little pet?" "Don't put words into my mouth, I'm just asking!"

He tilted his head in a curious manner, "Why worry about what he thinks?"

Olivia arched a brow, "He doesn't seem like a bad guy...and…and I don't want to hurt his feelings."

The vampire snorted, "What an overly kindhearted human you are, no wonder you're weak."

* * *

The woman glared and muttered, "Tch, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Simple, you're the kind of human that attracts the most attention to our kind. It's no surprise now why the phantom is obsessed with you."

She rolled her eyes, "How does that make me so special pray tell?" Akira chuckled, "Your spirit can be easily shattered and made to do what they expect of you. It's in our nature to be dominating of our possessions."

The woman cringed; he must be speaking the truth from recollecting the phantom's words from earlier.

"_That's why I wanted you, so lovely and yet, can be easily broken."_

Biting her lip nervously she sat down on the bed, still giving him the evil eye and asked, "Then what's your excuse?" "Pardon?"

"Don't play dumb, I've seen the way you looked at Lexy. You're obsessed with her just as bad as the Witty Phantom is with me, but for another reason."

She had no time to think when the vampire pinned her down on the mattress with a fierce look in his eyes, "Don't you dare compare me to that revolting creature." Olivia gave him a fixed stare as he kept glaring into her sapphire orbs.

"Lexy is different. Never before have I seen a female so strong and defiant against anyone, especially our kind since us all are very intimidating. Her spirit is much more satisfying to me than any blood I've drank in my lifetime and I don't want it to disappear. That's why I desire her."

The woman shifted a little and whispered, "So, you don't care for her? She's merely a prize to you?"

"Absurd, of course I do. I wouldn't have taken her virginity if that were the case. That's why I'm here to get you, to make her happy and ease her worries."

Olivia was skeptical but didn't resist when he scooped her up and carrying her out the room, taking her down corridor after corridor in silence until they finally came to a halt at a rather large wooden door.

* * *

Unlocking it, he carried her in and was immediately attacked by the teen. "OLIVIA!" The woman was embraced in a tight hug, almost cutting off her airway before she gasped, "Le…Lex…can't breathe!" "Oh!"

The brunette withdrew and then made her friend sit on the bed, asking in a concerned tone. "How in hell did you escape from the bastard? I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to!"

"Well…" "What. The. Fuck!?" Olivia blinked in confusion from the violent grumble until her friend gently stroked her cheek. "What did he do to you? Your cheek is swollen and bruised."

Hanging her head slightly the woman murmured, "He struck me a lot while he was questioning me about my first escape. He thought someone helped me and that I was lying about it."

Lexy gritted her teeth and tried to calm down, itching to murder that bastard with her bare hands even more is that were possible.

"Calm down Lexy, I'm fine. I escaped this time by sheer dumb luck; I fell through a trapdoor."

The teen's mood changed to a questioning one, "Why was there a trap door and where did you wind up?" "Have no clue why but it was in the closet and it brought me to the guard's bedroom."

"Are you kidding me?" "Nope." "That worked out alright for you I guess but I'm just glad you're alright."

"Same here but….." She glanced at the vampire as he interrupted her, "I have news for the two of you concerning your getaway."

The teen's chocolate orbs grew wide, "You found something?"

"Yes, but mind you, it's not going to be a simple task."

* * *

The woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What is it?"

Akira sighed and sat down in a chair, "Normally, I rather not inform you two of this for personal reasons but be that as it may, _one_ of you may be able to leave."

Lexy gasped, "What do you mean one?"

"I merely say one for the fact the other may not be so fortunate on considering what needs to be done." Olivia bit her lip nervously, "Just tell us."

The vamp crossed his arms and spoke seriously, "The only way for any human to escape that has not signed the book, is to get through the barrier and there is only one way to do that." The girls listened intently to what he had to say next.

"You must get the skeleton key to unlock the main door; doing so will extricate the barrier completely. Mind you, it needs to be done before dawn or it will not work due to the entire building will disappear."

"DISAPPEAR!?" Both girls were completely devastated, "Why would it vanish?" "It's for our kind's safety precautions, but it'll return upon each sunset since we all are creatures of the night."

The teen groaned, "If it disappears, then where does it go?" "Our world, and when that happens, you two will NOT be so lucky to stay hidden for another seven hours."

"It's already been seven hours? So that means its…five o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes, you have two hours until your time has run out." Olivia asked, "I thought daybreak was around six?" "In these parts it's delayed by an hour."

Lexy punched the pillow in anger, "Damn it, that's not enough time to find this damn key or we'll be stuck here! Good luck trying to evade those bastards for much longer."

* * *

Her friend rubbed her back, "It'll be ok, as long as they don't have the book we won't be at a total loss of hope. We just need to find and get the key."

Akira scowled, "That part will be the difficult challenge, however, you two should have an idea where it is. It's on a large key ring among other sets."

It didn't take them long to figure it out, both felt like sweating bullets. "So, it's on the innkeeper's key ring?"

The vampire nodded and looked straight at the woman, "Yes and the only one that can get close enough is you Olivia."

Lexy shook her head frantically, "No! She can't go near that freak!"

"Sorry my dear, but this is the only way. She will have no choice but to go to him of her own accord and will have to….."

Akira trailed off as the woman asked warily, "I have to what?"

"Seduce."

**TBC: O.O **

**REVIEW XD!**


	12. From Bad to Worse

"Have you lost your mind? That bastard raped and practically beat me and now you expect me to just waltz up and offer my body to him!? That's suicide!"

The vampire rolled his eyes with a mutter, "So dramatic, you act like it _will_ be your end." Lexy growled, "How can you even joke around about something like this?"

Olivia growled, "Tch, what do you expect from a man. He has no clue how terrified I am!"

The man was blunt, "You're right and it's of no concern to me. I personally don't care whether you go through with it or not, but if you want to escape you have to. Only with seduction will he let his guard down."

The woman gritted her teeth angrily, "Oh really, then how pray do I get out with the key? Did you think of that by any chance?" The teen nodded, "That's right; there would be no point if she couldn't even get away from him."

Akira sighed and crossed his arms, "Well, I guess you'll just have to wing it then." "AGHHHH!"

The woman collapsed on the bed, wanting to tear the sheets apart to relieve some of her frustration. This task is impossible, there's no way she can pull it off.

"Olivia, it's ok. I don't want you to go through that again."

The sapphire orbs peeked up at the chocolate ones and murmured, "But if I don't then all hope is lost. We'll be doomed to be trapped here and our future will be gone forever."

The teen hung her head and said nothing, but deep down, she knew her friend was right; even if it was a terrible way to look at things.

Akira stood and headed for the door, "I'll leave you two to discuss things in private, but remember, don't leave this room." The vampire shut the door behind him and glided down the corridor, smirking to himself at his own foolishness.

How could he have forgotten? When he first appeared before the teen she had the book with her right then, after they hid behind the bed she didn't have it afterwards.

It stands to reason, the book is in that room and once he gets it, he'll put his plan in motion.

* * *

*The girls gloomily discussed the matter, the woman sighing heavily with a frown, "It won't work and it would seem too suspicious if I came and attempted to seduce him. He knows I'm scared of him so that would prove something was up."

Lexy nodded dismally, "You have a point, but I just don't see you being able to escape if you do manage to get the key." "Me neither."

The woman sniffed and leaned over, "Um…Lexy?" "Yeah?"

"I know this is changing the subject but…..you smell." "Oh that's nice!" Her friend smirked and ruffled her hair, "I'm sorry but you smell like a man."

"Hmmm, that would be from the guard incident no doubt. Well, I guess you have a point but I just never had the chance to bathe, but I can't waste time doing it right now."

Olivia pulled her friend off the bed and pushed her towards the bathroom, "Don't worry, a few minutes will do you good plus we don't have anything planned yet."

The brunette pouted and glanced at the clean shower stall, she did want a bathe with some nice hot water to relief her aching gut.

"Fine, but no peeking." "Of course." Once the water started running and the woman looked inside to make sure she was in…..she left.

Walking away she whispered, "Forgive me Lexy, but I have to do this for us. I have a plan."

* * *

*By a miracle she found herself in the main room, tiptoeing all the way until she was right outside the assigned room she had.

Whether he was in there or not she didn't know, but went in: inside to the lion's den to relive the horror that was done to her.

Once inside she was in fact _not_ alone. He was sitting on the bed sneering, "Well well my dear, I never imagined you would find me instead of the other way around."

Keeping her ground she mumbled, "That's what I was aiming for."

He arched a brow and mused, "Really? For what reason?"

Biting her lip she replied nervously and honestly as she felt. "I..I'm tired of running and hiding. It's only a matter of time before I get caught again so I'm just giving up."

His cold green eyes gazed at the small petite body hungrily but he made no sign to advance, he wanted to hear what else she had to say.

Looking at the floor the woman mumbled, "I thought that…if I came here willingly you would spare me a little. I don't want to get hit again."

To her, honesty was the best policy in a situation like this. She knew she couldn't seduce him even if her life depended on it, which in a way it did, so this way would be much more believable.

The Witty Phantom scrutinized over her words, gaining a smirk in the process when an idea came to mind. "You were wise to come to that decision Olivia, for I would have punished you severely when I caught you again, however, I will be lenient on one condition."

Glancing up she asked softly, "What is it?"

That smirk just grew wider, "I want you to _show_ that you're sincerely sorry for angering me so."

* * *

She fidgeted nervously, having a very bad idea to what he had in mind. "How?" He beckoned her over and stiffly she did, standing in front of him as he pointed downward, "On your knees."

Pursing her lips she dropped down, trying not to look at him when he chuckled, "Undo the belt and take it out."

She tried to keep her hands from shaking, but this was something she did not want to do in the least. Just the mere thought made her sick to her stomach.

_Do it for Lexy. She at least has to escape even if I have to get raped again._

Once she pulled it out he placed a hand on her head, "You should know what to do now." Swallowing the heavy lump in her throat, she made herself grasp the semi-hard length and gently stroke it before warily licking the tip.

She closed her eyes, trying to think about anything else than this disgusting thing in her mouth, but it proved difficult. It grew hard quickly and at the moment she suckled the head the hand on her head pushed her lower down.

There was no way she could take it all, her gag reflexes were far too weak, but pumped what she couldn't reach with her hand while the free one was gripped onto her pants leg for dear life.

The phantom groaned softly under his breath and ordered, "Use your tongue more." Trying to heed his request, she twirled it around the head and rubbed along the underside of the shaft.

She could hear the low moans from the bastard, trying not to whimper from the tightening grip in her hair and from the bucking hips trying to choke her.

He practically forced her all the way down when he released, the revolting hot white fluid spurting into the back of her throat before finally letting her head go.

Tears were streaming down her face from the gag reflex as she coughed harshly from the nasty flavor of the seed she had to swallow. Hearing a low growl she was pulled up with a fierce demand. "Strip."

Frowning, she slowly removed her clothes. Hanging her head in shame from the humiliation but the phantom was enjoying it thoroughly.

"Lie down." The woman was close to real tears at this point, she didn't want to believe he would go all the way but her hopes were shattered.

He undressed and she saw something glistening in the inner pocket of his jacket, knowing that had to be the keys.

Nothing she could now but just…..brace her mentality for what was to come.

* * *

*The teen was so refreshed once she had her shower, but was devastated to find her friend gone. Lexy panicked out of fear and left, running blindly down the hall not having a clue where to go.

_Damn it Olivia why? Please don't tell me you're going to go through with it! Don't suffer for my sake, I'm not worth it!_

Going through corridor after corridor, she admitted she was lost and stopped. Leaning against the wall clutching her stomach, the pain was much better due to the ointment but still throbbed like a bitch.

"Lexy?"

Whipping around in a fighting stance, then teen was completely shocked to see two of their friends. "Joey? Tristan?"

They both seem alright and ran to her happily, embracing the teen from both sides and making her blush. "Um….guys?"

She felt the hot breath of Tristan's on the back of her neck whispering, "Shhh, don't worry." The blonde nodded and brushed his lips over Lexy's playfully, "We won't let them get you."

* * *

*Akira was beyond infuriated, not only was the book not in the room, but his feisty human was gone. He cursed himself for not locking the door from the outside, but it can't be helped now.

The vampire needed to get his human back before it was too late.

Trudging broodingly in his search he muttered, "Who has the book of contract in their possession?"

* * *

*She buried her face into the sheets, whimpering like no tomorrow as he pounded her fragile frame into the bed; at least she was fortunate enough to get prepared but it didn't last long.

"So tight…damn….." The woman tried to block out everything that was going on and focus her mind on anything but this. It was working until the pain came to pass; now she was mentally begging for him to cum already.

Feeling her mind and body getting weaker she bit her wrist to snap herself out of it. She couldn't give up; Lexy is counting on her for their survival. Luckily, the phantom finally found his release, pulling out and spilling his semen all over her scratch-mark adorned back; all which was done by him.

Panting heavily he mused, "You see how much better it is when you cooperate?" She didn't answer expect lie there perfectly still, trying not to move from the throbbing between her legs.

Hearing a peck on the door, the Witty Phantom growled in annoyance and threw his pants on before answering it. The woman quickly and quietly sat up, trying not to utter a sound from the sudden pain and grabbed the key ring.

Trying not to make a peep she saw the skeleton key, which was the largest and bulkiest one of the lot and silently took just that one off before placing the keys back as the two talked at the door.

She hid it under the blanket and rolled over, the conversation catching her attention immediately. It sounded like that same woman from before, the one that greeted Joey when he was in a trance.

"I just got word from my human and they have her. Be sure to bring my pet back to me posthaste Mr. Phantom."

"Of course Miss Tempest and I appreciate your assistance with this matter."

* * *

The woman gave him a curt nod and left, the phantom quickly putting his garments back on before cupping Olivia's chin in a firm grip.

He gave her an intent stare with a threat, "I'll be right back once I deal with your little friend, and I better not find you gone again when I return. If you are, you'll regret it dearly and will know what real suffering truly is."

She nodded slightly and watched him leave anxiously. Shaking slightly the woman let out the breath she was holding and went to the bathroom first. Wiping the filth off her back with a towel and then getting dressed; fishing the key out from beneath the blankets and rushing to the closet.

_I have to save Lexy, but why does Joey have her? He's probably on orders from his mistress so I have to hurry before it's too late._

Finding the leaver once again, she fell down the chute until popping out onto the bed in the guard's room. "There you are!"

He wasn't thrilled to find out the human had left and considering she came down the trapdoor again, it must have meant the phantom had her.

Crossing his arms he leered down at the small human, "You better have a good excuse for leaving." She pulled on his sleeve and pleaded, "Please. Help me."

He cocked a dark brow and bored his sunset eyes into the beyond beautiful sapphire ones to see nothing but distress. When he didn't answer she beseeched, "Please Shigeo, I need your help to save Lexy."

The brute was compelled to stroke her hair but murmured, "No."

"You don't understand, two of our friends got her under orders and now the phantom is going after Lexy. He might kill her but I can't do it alone! Please?"

Damn those pleading eyes. "I'm well aware of the situation but it's too risky."

She bit her lip and murmured softly, "I'm willing to make a deal."

"A deal?"

* * *

**TBC:**

**Wow what a long chapter XD**

**Oh and the Miss Tempest is 'Tempest Magician' I just randomly found her among female yugioh cards.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! I know you like it! lol**


	13. Too Close to the End

The teen was unsure of what to do in this situation, there she was being groped and fondled by Joey and Tristan, but this was not the time for it. She mentally cursed herself for not pushing them away sooner but their touches just felt so good.

Joey was pillaging her mouth with his eager tongue and worked his hands up her shirt to squeeze one mound. Tristan was nibbling and sucking her neck while rubbing between her legs as he played with the free breast.

Moaning softly under her breath she tried to escape but the male teens merely pushed their bodies closer together until it was unbearably tight. It wasn't long before she heard voices and saw light coming down the corridor and whimpered, "Guys, we got to go."

They ignored her as she growled in annoyance, "Didn't you hear me? Come on we have to get out of here." To the brunette's dismay they had no intention of releasing her so she fought back for all it's worth snarling, "Let me go damn it!"

The males kept their tight hold until someone snuck up behind them and growled, "Release her you two, your mistresses want you to return." Joey and Tristan immediately let go with a nod, shuffling back the other way as the vamp took the teen away.

"Hey! Where are we going?" "I found the book." "I don't care about that I have to find Olivia!" Akira grinned and murmured, "Oh she's fine, trust me."

He took her to an empty bedroom and pulled her onto his lap, "Akira! What the hell…is….wh…." The teen was ensnared by the glowing jade orbs, which was pulling her into his spell ever so slowly.

* * *

Struggling weakly the vamp just pulled her closer, cupping her chin cooing, "Shhh, just relax. You want to be with me don't you?"

Getting drawn in even further she nodded without thinking, her mind cloudy and unclear to his seductive charm and dangerous eyes.

"Good, because I want you, I desire to be your master. Do you wish to be my lover?" Another slow nod with a whimper as he nibbled on her lower lip, plunging his tongue inside his prey's mouth to keep her fixated solely on him.

Rubbing his thumb teasingly over her clothed breasts, he pulled back with a murmur, "Want to feel my love bite again dear Lexy?" "Ye…Yes."

Grinning he tilted the flushed face, and suckled the tender skin softly before deftly sinking his fangs in to taste his beloved once again.

Covering her mouth to muffle her cry of pain, he drank slowly with small mouthfuls to savor the sweet taste. It wouldn't be long before he would legally have her all to himself, he'll never let her go…..never.

Akira didn't drink too much; he needed his feisty human conscious to complete the last step. Suckling the wound gently when he was finished, he pulled out the contract and turned to the page where she was to sign, handing her a pen as well.

He had to admit he loved to see those chocolate orbs glazed over under his spell but he wouldn't keep her like that for long, it was only temporary to make her cooperate.

Kissing her softly he purred seductively, "Sign your name right here and we'll be together for eternity." The brunette glanced down at the line where he pointed at, robotically lifting the pen and resting the tip on the paper about to do what her master told her until…..BOOM!

* * *

"No Lexy! Don't sign it!" Olivia came running in and grabbed the pen from her dazed friend, the guard right behind her as the vamp quickly vanished with low curse.

The woman gently slapped the teen's face and asked with worry, "Lexy? Lexy are you alright?" The teen blinked sleepily and looked around in confusion, "What happened? I…"

She trailed off when she saw the contract on her lap and threw it off, "What the hell am I doing with this thing?" The teen scowled and rubbed her eyes when it hit her, "Akira. He hypnotized me! Where is he?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know, I just caught a glimpse of him a moment ago." The guard smirked, "He probably left for safety precautions if it was the phantom."

Lexy gapped, "Wait a minute; I thought only humans who signed the contract would be hypnotized?" The woman was curious about that as well, "That's right so how were you….Shigeo?"

The guard clarified, "Mind control is optional once the contract is signed, but as you know, there are creatures that can do just that because of what they are. You're just fortunate the Witty Phantom doesn't possess that power."

Olivia nodded, "I'd be a goner for sure if that were the case and makes sense with Akira though, he _is_ a vampire after all." The brunette agreed as well then gawked, "What are you doing here?"

"He's helping me but come on. We have to go."

* * *

The teen was about to protest when the guard grabbed her wrist and dragged her out, leading her and the woman towards the main entrance before quickly darting off back to his room.

Iwao had told him of the encounter he had with Akira in the bedroom, and it made Shigeo wonder why he was in there in the first place. He knew that vampire didn't just go into other empty rooms without a reason so he investigated.

He never expected to find the book hidden under the bed, so naturally he took it for his own use. Now, he had to hide it for the off chance someone went into his room again. Luckily the vampire had the door cracked or he wouldn't have heard him talking with the teen.

He still couldn't believe that vamp actually broke into his room to search it the bastard. Well, nothing to do now but make it his top priority to relocate it so his own scheme wouldn't backfire.

* * *

*Alone in the main room the teen grabbed her friend and shook her angrily, "What the hell were you thinking by leaving and going to that asshole? I was so fucking worried about you!"

Olivia pouted and muttered, "I'm sorry but I had no choice, it was the only way to get the key and be able to escape. I did it for you." "I'm not worth it for you to get raped again!"

"I wasn't going to sit by and do nothing, but I did get it." She pulled out the key and showed it to her friend, "See? Now you can get out but you have to hurry before…."

"Before what my dear? I show up."

Both whipped around to see the Witty Phantom and more creatures right behind him and he was livid.

Glaring at the two humans he growled, "You disappoint me Olivia, but don't worry; I'll deal with you later like I promised. As for you Lexy, how did you escape from my trap with your two male friends? I bet someone helped you didn't they?"

Lexy scowled, "It's none of your damn business you freak! We're leaving this hell hole and you can't stop us!"

He sneered, "I think not."

Snapping his fingers the creatures dashed at the girls as they tried to make a run for it but were easily caught. The phantom waltzed up with a look of victory and stood in front of the teen before striking her across the face.

Olivia gasped and couldn't watch as he mocked the teen with a hard push to her stomach. "How is your stomach fairing hmm? Does it hurt?"

Pushing harder the brunette gritted her teeth and wasn't going to give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing her beg for mercy.

"Fuck…..off!" He wasn't fazed and murmured evilly, "You have been far more trouble than you're worth and I believe your absence won't be missed."

Gathering some energy in the palm of his hand her friend froze solid with tears already flowing down her eyes.

The feisty teen quickly clenched her eyes shut as the Witty Phantom delivered the fatal blow towards her heart.

* * *

**TBC: **

**I know you lot are plotting something against me for this AWFUL cliffhanger. Review and let me know how this chapter is. **


	14. Sad Parting to Unexpected Finale

She waited for the end, bracing her mind and body for the pain that was to come but it didn't. Warily opening her eyes she saw someone's hand clasped onto the phantom's wrist, halting his movements just in the nick of time.

The green orbs narrowed and he growled venomously, "Release me Akira." The teen and woman's mouth dropped the see the vampire returning the gesture with just as much malice. "You shall not harm my human! She belongs to me."

Jerking his hand away the 'innkeeper' snorted, "How foolish for you to think so. She hasn't even signed the contract you fool. No human is legally ours until they sign the contract and cross over to our world to make the effects permanent."

Olivia gapped, "You mean, right now it's only temporary until this place disappears?"

"Yes and our kind's symbol will appear on their slave to mark them as proof of legal ownership. I bet Akira here didn't tell you two that part did he?"

_That explains everything why they wanted the book so badly._

Lexy groaned. _Sneaky bastards had it all planned out from the start, even Akira!_

The vamp stood protectively in front of the teen, "Be that as it may, she _is_ mine."

"Announcing your claim doesn't make her your property." The vampire grinned evilly, "The same can be said for yourself. I don't recall you ever succeeding into making the woman sign."

The phantom glances at said human and murmured, "Only because of that thing behind you interfering all the time." The teen about snapped back at him but the creature that still had his tight hold covered her mouth.

* * *

Akira growled, "The same situation with my human, however, it doesn't matter now. Sunset is approaching fast and my plan with be successful this time around."

The Witty Phantom chuckled in amusement, "I think not Akira, you see, I know you were the one to aid these two humans and you should know what happens to those who do." The vampire tilted his head innocently, "I don't know what you mean? I've never assisted them."

"Don't lie to me, you're in over your head this time and the penalty is death. You don't deserve a trial at all."

The vamp laughed out loud, "To what evidence do you have sir? The rules are specific on _proving_ that a betrayal has taken action, not hearsay or mere speculations."

The phantom gritted his teeth angrily, knowing the vampire was right and he in fact had no sheer evidence on him.

Akira thought this through to the end, leaving no trace of ever assisting the humans to gain his desire in the end.

Trying to control his temper, the man murmured, "Well put, but where is the book Akira? Your plan won't work without it." "I'm well aware but…." CRASH!

All eyes turned towards upstairs and many shrieks were filling the entire building quickly. "What is this!?"

The vampire had no clue either as the phantom had no choice but to send almost all his minions to investigate, leaving him, the vampire, both humans, and two creatures to restrain the girls in the main room.

After so many minutes the phantom turned his attention back to the vampire. "Where's the book?" "I have it. Why do you ask?" "I'll make you an offer. I'll forget any of this ever happened and won't injure your desired human if you bring me the book."

* * *

"What's in it for me?" "Ownership over her while I get the woman, simple as that." Akira glanced at his human and murmured, "Fine with me."

Lexy frowned hearing him say that, how could he betray her like that? He knew she wanted to save her friend from that bastard and he just turns and gives her to him on a silver platter.

The vampire motioned for her restrainer to leave, thus releasing the brooding teen. "Don't give me that look dear Lexy, everything will be fine."

She was about to snap at him when she caught a glimpse of the phantom grabbing Olivia's face in a firm grip. The teen tried to rush over to help but the vamp held her against his chest in a tight hold, not having any problem keeping her still.

He quickly covered her mouth and sank his fangs into her neck once again, draining more of the exquisite red fluid to weaken the brunette even more.

The woman flinched when the phantom got unbearably close to her face, whispering in a deadly tone. "You will pay for your insolence and I will break you completely within a day."

He was about to grab her throat to show the human he meant business but he couldn't. Confused, he reached for her neck again but some invisible force kept him from even touching her.

Akira grinned as he licked the blood oozing down Lexy's neck; the teen barely able to comprehend what was going on right now. He was loving the scene at how disoriented his adversary was, now that he knew the truth.

"YOU!"

The vampire chuckled, "Don't look at me; I wasn't the cause of this." Olivia was confused just as badly, "What's going on?"

* * *

Before the phantom could attempt to harm her again a gruff voice clarified, "Correction, I'm the cause." Shigeo came out from within the shadows with a smug grin, "Release her."

The creature did in a hurry and ran off as he motioned for the woman to come to him. Avoiding the phantom at a great distance she made her way over and the brute held her to his chest.

The Witty Phantom was beyond livid and attacked the guard in rage, only to be stopped once again.

Shigeo chuckled, "How quickly we forget how the contract works. No harm is able to come to the owner's slave or even the owner themselves from another of our kind. No matter how much you try to kill me or injure her, you will be stopped by the rules of the contract; such a shame."

Akira grinned and supported the teen against his side; he saw the signature beforehand so it didn't matter. Now he just needed to get the book again to make the feisty teen his once and for all.

*If looks could kill they all would've been burned alive by the malicious creature. His frown soon turned into a sick twisted smile, "The same can't be said for the other human though."

Time seemed to stand still as the phantom charged at the teen, Akira intercepting him once again but the fight kept on this time, the vampire couldn't defeat him since he knew he was much stronger than he.

Olivia took this chance to grab her friend, leading her away to safety as the guard took in on the action to assist.

Lexy groaned as the woman unlocked the door with the skeleton key, both hobbling out the entrance and going down the few steps until the woman stopped at the last one.

* * *

The teen was relieved to be back outside again and yet sad since neither could save the others from their cruel fate.

Once she regained her breath the brunette sprinted off a few feet but looked behind her. "Come on Olivia, the building is fading." The woman gave her friend a sad smile but didn't budge from the last step.

"I can't Lexy."

The teen ran up to her and took her hand, "Don't be silly, he won't hurt you again so it's ok." The brunette tried to pull her forward but to no avail, some unseen force was keeping her friend from leaving.

The woman tightened her grip on the other's hand, "Forgive me Lexy. I have a master now."

"Wh…Wha….no…no it can't be! How? Why?"

The sapphire orbs teared up and she murmured, "I made the deal with Shigeo since I needed his help. He made the diversion upstairs and gave Akira the knowledge where you were. It was the only way to help you escape this fate; I didn't care what happened to me. I did it all for you."

The teen shook her head disbelievingly but couldn't fight back her tears, "I wasn't worth it Olivia! I wasn't worth it!"

Her friend stroked her cheek affectionately, "To me you were, but it's ok. I like Shigeo and he's a good guy."

The teen pushed her aside and headed to go back, "Then I'll stay too! I'll sign and be Akira's slave. Then we can still hang out and be together."

The woman's next words stopped her dead in her tracks, "Don't Lexy, if you do that then what I did was for nothing."

* * *

Lexy bit her lip and choked back another sob; her friend was right. If she does, then she would've been willingly raped again for no damn reason.

"I can't leave you. You're the only family I have."

She turned and embraced her friend, both girls crying freely as the hotel was on the brink of vanishing. "I love you Lexy and I think of you as family too, but please go. Be free."

Gathering up her last bit of courage the woman pushed her best friend off the step and onto the ground, Shigeo having come out at this moment to rush his human back inside before it was too late.

Olivia ran to the door, just stepping in and taking one last look at her friend before the door shut. Lexy was on her knees, tears streaming down her face and trying to give the woman a big smile.

She watched her disappear along with the building, keeping her chocolate brown eyes fixed on the sapphires orbs and warm smile before she completely vanished.

Lexy being left all alone stared sadly at the spot where her life was ruined and her best friend was taken from her.

Such a cruel fate this was indeed, for them both.

* * *

*Sudden gasps filled the room as the girls weakly opened their eyes, groaning as they rubbed their heads in pain.

"Olivee? Loo-Loo? Are you awake?"

The woman's eyes shot wide open and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the red head. "Don't try to move just yet, your bodies are fatigued and need rest."

Lexy blinked several times and stuttered, "Wh..Wh..What the hell? I..don't get this!"

Kisame brushed back her soft tresses and murmured, "It'll be alright kitten, you two have been under a genjutsu for quite some time now."

They both yelled at the top of their lungs, "WHAT!?"

"I told you they wouldn't fucking take it well. How are you babe?" "CONFUSED AND PISSED OFF!" Hidan smirked and just rubbed her leg soothingly.

"**Well it's not our fault that you two volunteered for this test." **The teen growled, "Test? What test?"

The blonde arched a brow, "You don't remember un?" Olivia shook her head, "I didn't agree to anything! What is this test?"

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, "Damn you Madara."

Kakuzu grunted, "Looks like he set you two up for a laugh."

Both girls mentally cursed and pictured obscene things to do to the elder raven until Sasori chuckled, "Aside from plotting your vengeance, how was the simulation? Was it lifelike? I've been anxious to try this technique and see how the effects are."

Olivia asked, "What is this jutsu?"

"A special genjutsu that combines the imagination of the target with the last thing they were thinking of. Kind of like making a new life for you in your mind without any knowledge of it being a farce; it's all merely an illusion like if you were in a coma. It was imperative to do it when you both weren't expecting it so since it happened simultaneously, your minds were intertwined."

Lexy groaned, "That explains the Yu-Gi-Oh theme since we were just watching it! Everything else was just….weird." Her friend agreed, "The impossible became possible if you ask me, like the vampire."

The teen groaned, "Yep but I HATED THE ENDING!" The woman sniffed, "It was so sad and I wouldn't be able to see you again." "I know! You sacrificed yourself for me and that was so sweet!"

The men just stared and listened to the sob story between the two until the sadness turned to anger. "I HATE YOU MADARA!" "WHERE IS HE?"

"Oh he made sure to be long gone when you two woke up un." "Damn that bastard I'm going to have nightmares for weeks on end!" Lexy nodded, "I know you will but now I don't even want to watch that show anymore!"

After a few minutes Lexy tilted her head thoughtfully, "Hey Olivia? Whatever happened to Akira and that guy fighting? Or the other guard? I didn't see him at all near the end?" "I don't know, I take it the phantom lost and the vampire's pissed because you're gone."

"Hmm, I guess you're right and….and…..I….uh…oh baby..."

The teen suddenly gave Itachi a lustful gaze as the woman took the same action with Kakuzu.

Itachi arched both his fine brows, "What's the matter?"

"Akira!" "Pardon?" She turned to Kisame next, "Iwao!"

They had NO clue what she was talking about but didn't care when she growled softly, "Take me! Take me my sexy vampire and bulky guard."

The shark did not hesitate to scoop her up as well as the raven before darting off to the bedroom.

Sasori rolled his eyes but smirked, "Obviously they turned this experiment into a smut fest no doubt." "You recorded it didn't you Danna un?"

Tobi squealed, "MOVIE TIME!" "No, it's fucking porn time!"

The miser kept gazing down at his lover, curious to why she was eyeing him so hungrily. "Olivia?" She reached up for him and pleaded, "Come here my sexy burly guard! Your human slave wants her master!"

Grumbling under his breath he took the same notion as Kisame, rushing to his room and locking the door behind him.

Zetsu sat down and pulled Tobi down next to him, "I'd say the experiment was a success." **  
**

* * *

**FINISH!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed XD**

**Review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
